


to the night we met

by yeastlings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou in Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Reunions, Sports Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastlings/pseuds/yeastlings
Summary: “Yer not the only one who’s always greedy for somethin’ new. Next time ya see me, I’m gonna be a totally different player. I’ll blow yer socks off.”Atsumu makes Hinata a promise before he leaves for Brazil again and keeps it. The only thing is, Hinata doesn't know where that leaves him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	to the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user @tinysriasih asked if Hinata and Atsumu would still do the rawr hand thing at the Olympics out of habit, and that got me thinking (a little too much, evidently).

Hinata wouldn’t say that he was nervous. The time when he used to get stomachaches before games was long gone; and if the opponents now were tougher, so was he. So, he wasn’t nervous, even if it was the Olympics. But his stomach still rolled and his breath caught in his chest every now and then, and he couldn’t figure out why until he realized that it happened every time he looked at Atsumu.

“Yer not the only one who’s always greedy for somethin’ new. Next time ya see me, I’m gonna be a totally different player. I’ll blow yer socks off.”

That was the last thing Atsumu had said to him before Hinata returned to Brazil to join Asas Sao Paulo. His grin had been wide and excited, like _he_ was the one embarking on a new adventure.

Secretly, foolishly, Hinata had been disappointed that Atsumu had decided to stay in Japan with MSBY Black Jackal. Even it wasn’t Brazil, wouldn’t Atsumu have found more opportunities for growth by going somewhere new? That was what always drove Hinata forward: he was afraid of becoming mired in the comfort of familiarity and going stagnant.

But Atsumu kept his word. When Hinata met him again at the training camp before the Olympics, he _was_ a totally different player. He’d learned how to soften his edges. He didn’t just demand the best from people; he showed them how to get there, too, firm but gentle. (Well, as gentle as Atsumu could ever get. His temper was still nasty, as Hinata learned during a particularly difficult scrimmage.)

He and Atsumu didn’t do the freak quick at all during the training camp. Even if there was no longer any need for it, Hinata missed the heady recklessness of jumping on nothing but the promise of a chance to score. He missed pulling Atsumu along with him, knowing that no matter what, Atsumu would meet him right where he needed him. Doing normal quicks wasn’t the same. Hinata couldn’t help feeling like, once more, his hunger had outstripped everyone else’s.

All the same, Atsumu was still Atsumu. His edges might have been softened, but he was by no means yielding. Everyone they played against at the Olympics learned that whenever Atsumu switched places with Kageyama on the court: the attacks became more aggressive, more unpredictable, every hitter a possible threat no matter how difficult the position.

If Hinata and Kageyama were a carefully choreographed dance, each of them always aware of where the other was on the court and what their next steps would be, he and Atsumu were a chaotic push and pull. They didn’t know what their next step would be so much as they struck out on their own and expected the other to be next to them. The first time that Atsumu joined Hinata on the court, they slipped into that rhythm as if they had never spent any time apart.

It stoked a need inside Hinata to know just how far Atsumu would still follow him. Every time he looked at Atsumu, the restlessness grew. It didn’t matter whether they were on the court or in Olympic Village; something hung in the air between them, so tense that the smallest touch would send vibrations through it.

Hinata didn’t have any particular plan in mind when he did it. He was caught up in the thrill of their game against Oikawa and the Argentinean team, and all he wanted was to score and stay on the court a little longer. When he saw that one side of Argentina’s court was empty, all their blockers drawn to Bokuto barrelling down the left, he spun on his heel and ran. He didn’t know if Atsumu would see him, if he would react in time or even want to. For once, Hinata didn’t make it a demand—he jumped on hope alone.

He didn’t see the ball so much as feel it. There was impact, the sting of leather meeting his palm, and then the ball slammed onto the other side of the court and the crowd erupted into wild cheering. Hinata thought he heard the commentators saying something about “the legendary freak quick,” but he wasn’t paying attention because Atsumu was looking at him. He lifted his hands and Hinata lifted his on instinct, too. In tandem, they curled them into the ridiculous claw motion that Bokuto had invented and high fived each other across the distance.

It only lasted a moment, but it was easy as anything, a habit that was still engrained in their muscles. The nervousness rushed out of Hinata. He started running across the court, Atsumu’s name on his lips and Atsumu’s expression—irritated and proud and thrilled all at once—the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I only meant to write about Hinata being a little awkward with Atsumu because they haven't seen each other in a while, but then I got into my feelings. What's new? Title is from Lord Huron's "The Night We Met."
> 
> [find me on twitter being a fool about atsuhina](https://twitter.com/ninetalesk)


End file.
